


Transits of the Moon

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill, moonlight, and enough romance to last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transits of the Moon

  


This fic has been a long time in the making, and I had a lot of help, beginning with people like [](http://melayneseahawk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**melayneseahawk**](http://melayneseahawk.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lolmac**](http://lolmac.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://karmageddon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**karmageddon**](http://karmageddon.dreamwidth.org/) who were there at the beginning, back in August, 2010, to read the earliest draft and cheer me onwards. [](http://princessofgeeks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**princessofgeeks**](http://princessofgeeks.dreamwidth.org/) was there, too, and also at the second draft, along with [](http://muck-a-luck.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muck_a_luck**](http://muck-a-luck.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://paian.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paian**](http://paian.dreamwidth.org/) , who, along with [](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jdjunkie**](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/), did the final round of betaing on the completed fic.

Thank you one and all. If I accidentally left off a name, please let me know!

  
**Transits of the Moon**

P4Y-721’s moon was incredibly bright and close. The wide circle of tall, flickering torches was needed less for the light it provided than for the way the torches separated the onlookers outside the circle from the dancers within it. From the rim of the circle, Daniel watched with a wistful smile. The night was soft and warm, with a touch of humidity that left the more exuberant dancers shaking sweat out of their hair and dashing it from their faces.

The music was provided by flutes, drums and stringed instruments that were plucked and strummed. Occasionally a woman somewhere in the crowd would burst into song, and the dancers would slow and move closer together, the rhythmic movements of bodies and the rhythm of the drums altering, taking on what seemed to Daniel to be an almost, but never quite, sexual nature.

The ritual had nothing to do with sex, not really. How could it, when all ages and relationships danced within the circle? Grandmother and granddaughter, neighbor and neighbor, mother and son, father-in-law and father-in-law, sister and brother. But still, the music, the movements, the voices made Daniel’s pulse pound.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so alive. His smile grew.

Partners were changed at will, twosomes grew into threesomes, people entered and left the circle. Some couples never changed, though. Young lovers, if Daniel was any judge. And some older ones. They all filled him with gladness.

The night was clearly getting to him.

Not only him, because Sam was in the circle, dancing with a boy of about fourteen, holding his hand and matching her footfalls to his, intent, but still finding moments to look up and grin in Daniel’s direction. He supposed he could join them, if he wanted. It would be wonderful to be a part of that happy mass of people: to move to their music, to feel the ground shaking beneath their feet, and his.

He could feel the ground thrumming even where he stood, where the grass was still thick, not pounded almost out of existence by joyful feet. The drumbeats intensified. Daniel swayed from side to side, feeling the heat of the nearest torch waxing and waning against his cheek. He looked up at the moon. All their missions should be like this. Good weather, friendly people, things to be traded for mutual benefit.

Dancing.

“Shall we?”

Jack had appeared out of nowhere.

“What?”

Jack’s teeth flashed. “May I have this dance, Doctor Jackson?”

Daniel blinked at him and hoped the nervous little thrill running through his body wasn’t visible. “Really?”

“T’s keeping an eye out. C’mon.” Jack’s voice was easy and casual as he jerked his head towards the circle of dancers.

Daniel thought about it for all of two seconds. “Okay.” He stepped backwards into the circle, watching the torchlight playing on Jack’s face as he followed, then turned to work his way through the throng. He itched to be at the very heart of it.

“Daniel.” Jack took him by the elbow and started pulling him in Sam’s direction, on the edge of the circle. Not at the heart of it. Daniel sighed a little as he followed along.

They came up to Sam, who was dancing now with a woman about her own age. Jack tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, then did a shimmy that made Sam burst into laughter. Jack smirked, patted her on the arm and reached out for Daniel’s hand. “Okay, lead on.” Daniel must have looked as astonished as he felt. “What?”

“Nothing.” Recovering swiftly, Daniel beamed at him. “Nothing. Come on.”

They squeezed their way inward, people laughing and thumping them on the back as they passed. Daniel dropped Jack’s hand and did a slow pivot. Yes. Right smack dab where he wanted to be.

“Are we there yet?” Jack called out to him.

Daniel nodded, smiling, and started to sway his upper body, seeking out the rhythm. His feet began to move.

Jack followed, head down, copying Daniel’s steps. He was letting Daniel lead again. Daniel laughed for sheer joy. Jack’s head jerked up as though the sound had startled him. Maybe it did. Daniel grinned at him. A bump from behind sent him stumbling forward, putting out a hand to catch himself against Jack’s chest.

Something flickered in Jack’s eyes as he caught Daniel. Maybe it was only reflected torchlight, but Daniel couldn’t help, in that split second, thinking: What if it were more?

Jack steadied them both, then moved Daniel’s hand down to his waist and reached for Daniel’s shoulder, holding his other hand up and raising his eyebrows. Was that a hint of nervousness in his expression? The music of the flutes swelled. Daniel took a breath, reached up and clasped Jack’s hand. Jack’s face cleared, and they beamed foolishly at each other for a few seconds. Daniel finally realized that Jack was still expecting him to lead and that he should probably do something about that, so he got his feet moving again. It was a little awkward at first, trying to fit the alien rhythms to the ballroom-style positions of their bodies and still managing, or at least trying, to avoid Jack’s toes.

Likewise, trying to breathe. Trying not to show how hard it was to breathe with Jack’s body so near to his, moving at his command. Trying not to think about that. _Really_ trying not to think about that.

Daniel’s feet found a pattern, Jack mirroring his steps an arm’s length away: left, shift weight, left, right, left, right, turn. Other bodies jostled theirs and friendly hands thumped their backs in acceptance and approval. Fortunately no one tried to start a conversation, because Daniel was deep in concentration. Left, shift weight, left, right, left, right, turn, left, shift weight, left, right, left, right, turn.

The ground shook. The moon beamed. Daniel danced and dreamed.

A woman began to sing, somewhere outside the circle. Another voice took up her song a short distance away from Daniel and Jack. Then a third woman, whose sharply resonant voice Daniel recognized from earlier in the night. Daniel shuffled to a halt, preparing for the change in the rhythm that would follow and wondering whether or not to move closer to Jack as the other dancers would be doing.

“My turn.” Jack, who had evidently, surprisingly, been paying attention earlier to the flow of the dance, slid the hand on Daniel’s shoulder around to the back of his neck and pulled him in. Based on all available prior evidence, Daniel would never have expected that Jack would be the type to care much about what went on during the course of another culture’s ritual celebration; but now that he was thinking about it, here in Jack’s arms under an alien moon, he was beginning to suspect that Jack O’Neill was a man who loved to dance.

Daniel held Jack’s hand a little tighter, tilted his head to see Jack’s face, and opened his mouth to ask him, maybe tease him a little, but he never got the chance as they were abruptly pulled away from each other and into an entirely new dance pattern.

All the women were leaving the circle, and more and more of them were joining in the song, their voices soaring up and out into the night.

The men were forming into a long, curved line, hands on each other’s shoulders as in Greek dancing. Jack was three, five, eight places away from Daniel as the line formed and broke and re-formed to include new members. Jack caught his eye and lifted his shoulders in an elaborate shrug. Feeling disappointed, Daniel stumbled a little as he tried to pick up the step his neighbors were doing. This change of pace probably marked the end of the evening – it was no wonder he was suddenly feeling a little melancholy. That was all it was, he insisted to himself.

But the moon was still bright and the ground still shook and he was intimately connected to the dance in a new way. How stupid would it be to spoil things by sulking just because it was all going to end too soon? Daniel’s feet began to find their way, moving forward and left and left and back and forward and right. After a couple of minutes, he was genuinely enjoying himself again, if less wholeheartedly than before, when the man on his left pulled away, making room for a new dancer.

“Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c had obviously handed over guard duty to Sam, and now, his right hand on Daniel’s shoulder, he was moving forward and left and left and back as though he’d been doing this dance, these steps, all his long life.

Daniel realized he had no idea whether or not dance played any part in the Jaffa culture, but if Teal’c was any indication, it _did_. That thought brought a delighted smile to his lips and renewed energy to his steps. He turned his head to the right, searching out Jack, who had a huge grin on his face as he listened to something his neighbor was shouting in his ear.

Daniel laughed out loud as he threw himself back into the dance. Ninety percent of his earlier joy was back, and the other ten percent he tucked away where he kept the things he tried not to waste time thinking about.

~~~~

First contact with the people of P3X-105 was nothing but a pleasure. They seemed to be about on a par with Earth when it came to science and technology, but there was something comfortingly old-fashioned about their society and their interactions. Daniel couldn't remember a planet where so many people seemed to be in such a good mood all at the same time.

Second contact was going even better. A treaty had been presented and signed, a choir had sung, and all the speeches were both good-natured and mercifully short. Not a single pompous fool, to Jack's visible mild shock. And then a banquet, with good, simple food and no speeches whatsoever, winding down now, plates and platters cleared away, people lingering, laughing and talking over their chosen after-dinner beverages.

A bell rang. Some people around them finished their drinks and got up from the table. Others started drinking more quickly, while still others seemed to take no notice.

"Is something happening?" Daniel asked.

"That was First Bell," Adef, the assistant first minister, said. "Moonrise begins soon. First Bell alerts us that it's time to think of heading up to the roof, if one plans to go."

"You assemble on the rooftops to watch the moon rise? Oh, wait. Moons, plural." Daniel grinned.

"All over the city," Adef said, nodding. "All those who care to participate on any given night."

"Are we welcome to join you?"

"Yes, certainly, certainly. Drink up!" Adef finished his own drink quite quickly and swung his legs over the bench.

"I'm ready." Daniel stood.

Jack drained his beer mug. "To the roof."

Adef led them to a door at the back of the room. A bell rang again.

"Second Bell?" Daniel guessed.

"The final warning," Adef agreed. He began leading the way up a staircase. "There is just enough time enough between First and Second Bells to rise from slumber and put on warmer clothing if necessary, and to attend to personal needs. At Second Bell one really must be heading for the roof or stand the risk of being late."

They stepped through an open door and were on the rooftop, along with many of the people from the banquet. Daniel stepped towards a side edge of the building and looked out to find people standing on every rooftop that he could see.

Jack came up to him and jerked his head in the other direction. "Moonrise is over here."

"Is that your vast astronomical knowledge talking?"

"Isn't 'vast' _and_ 'astronomical' a bit redundant?" Jack smirked. "Everybody's facing this way. C'mon."

They headed the other way and saw Adef beckoning them. He pointed at a building across the street. "The first moon will rise just about there, shortly."

Daniel watched expectantly. After a minute or so he heard murmurs, and redirected his gaze a little to the right, where the first gleam of the moon's rim could be seen. In what seemed no time, he could see the people across the street outlined against its light.

"It's a few minutes until the second moon," Adef said complacently.

"Will there be another bell?" Jack asked.

"No." Adef shook his head, and his teeth gleamed at them. "We're expected to be paying attention."

"And to know where to look."

Adef shrugged. "All of us have been doing this since we were small children. We know where the moons were last night, so we know were they will be tonight."

"You mention small children," Daniel said. "How small?"

"Very small babies are brought to the roof if the weather allows. They tend to sleep through it all, of course. With slightly older children it depends. Parents soon know how their own child will respond if wakened to witness moonrise. Some love it and then go back to sleep happily, some grizzle and then are awake for hours. Parents learn quickly."

A fresh murmur ran through the soft voices around them. Adef pointed. The second moon had appeared between two buildings.

"And, lo," Jack whispered in Daniel's ear.

Daniel gave him a gentle elbow to the ribs in response.

Jack's radio crackled. "Sir, are you seeing this?"

"We are. Where are you?"

"Across the street from you, a few buildings down. Mubara's home."

"Having fun? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir. Teal'c's making sure I behave myself when the wineskin gets passed around."

Daniel snorted.

Jack's teeth flashed in his direction as he said, "Tell T he gets a gold star. See you both shortly."

"Yes, sir. See you later."

"I'm glad they're not missing it," Daniel said.

"It's not bad," Jack said offhandedly.

"As double moon rises go?"

"Could be better."

Daniel nodded sagely. "It's the wineskin, isn't it? You're jealous."

"Nah. A keg of that beer, on the other hand…"

Half of the second moon had cleared the top of the buildings across the street. On one of the roofs, backlit, Daniel could see two couples locked in embrace, kissing.

"There's your party roof," Jack said, sounding thoughtful.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, turning his eyes away from the couples, not looking at Jack. "People are starting to go downstairs." He looked around for Adef, but didn't find him.

"I'm ready if you are."

Daniel took a last look at the moons. "Okay."

When they reached the doorway they had to wait for several seconds to let a group of people pass through. Daniel blinked in the light from the fixture at the top of the stairs and saw that Jack was looking at him. "What?"

Jack's lip quirked. "No dancing this time."

Daniel found himself smiling. "No, not this time."

Jack's hand was warm on Daniel's back as they passed through the doorway. "See what I mean? Could've been better."

~~~~

It was mid-June, and the day had been beautifully warm. The night air was just beginning to hold a hint of chill. Daniel sat in an Adirondack chair on Jack’s deck with his eyes closed, smiling to himself as he looked back at the evening. Jack had managed not to burn the pork chops on the grill, Sam’s homemade potato salad had been mustardy and delicious, the chocolate cake Teal’c brought definitely did _not_ come from the SGC kitchens, and the bottles of zinfandel that Daniel brought had gone wonderfully with everything. Even Teal’c had consented to have half a glass with his spectacularly large slice of cake.

Daniel raised his glass and took a slow sip. He opened his eyes as he heard the patio screen door open and close behind him. Music spilled out softly into the night.

Jack heaved a sigh as he sat in the chair next to Daniel.

Daniel turned his head. Jack tilted his glass of beer towards him, and Daniel raised his wineglass in reply.

Jack drank deeply and sighed again.

“Cleanup done?” Daniel murmured.

“Mm.”

“I would’ve helped.”

Jack’s hand patted his arm.

They sat quietly for several minutes. Daniel half-listened to the music coming from the Bose CD player in Jack’s kitchen.

“This remind you of anything?”

“Hm?”

Jack waved his glass at the sky.

Daniel looked up and laughed quietly. Full moon, music. “No dancers, though.”

“Or torches,” Jack added. “And we're not up on the roof, either. But still.”

“Still nice,” Daniel agreed. “And almost summer.”

“Strawberry moon.”

Daniel blinked at the sky.

“The Algonquin tribes had names for all the full moons,” Jack said. “This one comes when strawberries are ready to harvest.”

“I…actually knew that.”

Jack chuckled. “You didn’t expect me to.”

Daniel turned his head lazily. “I thought you were more about stars than moons.”

“Moons are good.”

Jack sounded tense suddenly. Daniel watched him, puzzled. He was staring up at the sky, expressionless, but his fingers were rubbing the arm of his chair agitatedly.

A new song started on the CD player. Jack gripped the chair arm.

Daniel worried his lip. Watched. Listened. Acoustic guitar, Neil Young's distinctive, scratchy tenor, a rhythmic beat.

Jack stood up abruptly. “And dancing’s good.” He walked to the edge of the deck and leaned on the railing.

Daniel set his glass down carefully and sat up straight. The lyrics he was hearing, in combination with Jack's restlessness…invitation, call to action, plea? Daniel shook off his wine-and-moonlight-induced stupor. It was obviously his cue, at any rate. The ball was in his court. He pushed out of his chair and brushed past Jack, trailing one hand over his back. He went down the steps onto the lawn and moved away from the deck. He found the rhythm of the song and began to dance in the moonlight.

It was only seconds before Jack joined him. It was only a minute before he was in Jack’s arms. They moved together, swayed together. The earth didn’t shake, but Jack vibrated within the loose circle of Daniel’s arms. When the song stopped, they stood, motionless, silent but for their breathing. The moon seemed to beam more brightly.

The same song started over, the opening lyrics urging Daniel to nestle more closely. Jack's shirt smelled of smoke from the grill.

Jack sighed against Daniel’s neck and swayed. They danced together, slowly, rhythmically. Neil Young sang artlessly, emotionally of love. Lasting love. It was a song of celebration and moonlight and romance. This song Jack had chosen.

Daniel’s head was spinning more than a little, much more than the wine he’d consumed could account for. In his arms Jack felt solid and warm, yet unreal. The lawn beneath their feet was the grass of Earth, familiar grass Daniel had helped more than once to mow, but colorless now and alien in the moonlight. Daniel stared at the moon over Jack’s shoulder. “Should we be doing this here?” His voice sounded high and breathless.

Jack’s footsteps faltered, altered. “Dancing?” he said.

Daniel squeezed him. “Is that what we’re calling this?”

Jack pulled back and looked at him.

The song stopped. Daniel felt the night, the wine, Jack’s nearness singing in his veins. “Jack.”

The muscles of Jack’s face worked. The song began to repeat.

“Jack,” Daniel said again, more softly. “We can go inside.”

Jack nodded slowly. “Yeah.” His arms fell away from Daniel. “I want that.”

“I want that,” Daniel echoed. He licked his lips and turned, leading the way up the steps, across the deck, through the door, strongly aware of Jack mere feet behind him.

Jack pushed the glass patio door shut and locked it. He went over to the CD player and stopped its endless loop. Turning and leaning back against the counter, he presented a flushed, slightly embarrassed face to Daniel and asked, “Too corny?”

Daniel smiled, grinned, laughed. “It worked!”

Jack’s lips twitched. “I’m not good at…” He waved a hand.

Daniel stopped laughing. “You’re doing fine.” He reached out.

Jack took his hand.

“I know what I need to know,” Daniel said. He squeezed Jack’s hand more tightly. “Bedroom? Now?”

Jack kissed him, right there in the lighted kitchen with all its windows, where any in the world who were looking could see.

Daniel broke free. “No. Not here.”

Jack reached for him. “Proximity sensors.”

“Binoculars. Zoom lenses. Directional microphones.”

“God, stop trying to turn me on,” Jack growled, pulling Daniel closer.

Daniel squirmed.

“What did I just say?”

They both growled this time. Their kiss was fierce and scorching, until it was suddenly so tender and searching that Daniel felt tears start to his eyes. He made a sound and Jack lifted his head.

“You okay?” Jack’s gaze travelled down to Daniel’s lips. He raised a hand and rubbed his thumb along them, parting them. He swayed forward until his forehead rested against Daniel’s. “No second thoughts?”

“I’m thinking, why are we still in the kitchen?” Daniel whispered. Jack’s almost soundless chuckle was a warm gust against Daniel’s face. “Please,” Daniel added, which wasn’t a plea at all, but rather a promise.

The reaction of Jack’s body proved that he grasped the difference. The alacrity with which he got the two of them down the hallway to the bedroom proved how eager he was for Daniel to make good on that promise. And the snick of the lock in the bedroom doorknob said that now was the time.

But Jack was frowning. “I need to state the obvious.”

“Top secret, career-ending.” Daniel spread his hands. “Impossible?”

Jack looked pained, then grinned briefly. “Implausible, that’s for sure.”

“I may come across as high-maintenance,” Daniel said in all seriousness, “but…”

Jack was leaning back against the door, laughing his head off.

“Oh, come on!”

Jack crossed the room, grabbed him by the arms, and pulled him down onto the bed, still laughing. “Don’t ever change,” he begged.

“Asshole,” Daniel griped, sliding his hands underneath Jack’s shirt. “I try to be reassuring and you…”

“Oh, I’m reassured! Daniel, I am _so_ reassured.” The laughter finally had stopped. Jack’s expression still showed amusement, but his eyes…

That was happiness. He was making Jack happy. “I’m just getting started.” It was another promise, still a disguised one. Maybe they would progress eventually to actual bald, direct statements? Daniel leaned in to kiss Jack hungrily, wrapped a leg over Jack’s thigh and felt his eager hardness. His own desire soared.

“Yeah, this might work,” Jack gasped, close to Daniel’s lips.

Daniel slid the fingers of his right hand impatiently under Jack’s waistband and felt the beginning upward slope of his butt. Direct statements -- who was he kidding? They would keep right on speaking to each other in the same elliptical way they always had. They were so different, but so connected in ways the rest of the world barely grasped. Daniel had always been able to read Jack’s mind. Now he would have a window into Jack’s heart, into both the dark and light parts of his soul.

In one staggering flash of insight, Daniel realized that he’d _always_ had that window, because Jack had been leaving it open for him. It was the very essence of their deep connection; he just hadn’t recognized it for what it was. He moaned Jack’s name, delighted, shocked, incredibly turned on.

Jack laughed and nuzzled Daniel’s throat. “What? I haven’t done anything yet.”

“No, it’s just…”

Jack pulled back and looked at him.

“It’s…”

“It’s what?”

Daniel beamed at Jack and felt tears well up. He blinked them back. “I _know_ you.”

Jack looked at him curiously and then looked away, smiling. His smile got bigger; he stared back into Daniel’s eyes and moved his hips. “Not in the biblical sense.”

“Getting there,” Daniel replied happily. “Working on it.”

“You usually don’t want me bothering you while you’re working.”

“Oh, but this is a job for two.”

“Oh, well then. You can count on me.” Jack put his hand between their bodies and cupped Daniel’s erection.

“Yes! Oh, yes, I knew that.” Daniel clutched Jack tightly. “Oh.”

Jack made a noise deep in his throat and moved his thumb again.

Daniel licked his lips. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Shouldn’t we be naked?”

“Good thinking.”

Jack slid away and sat up, pulling his shirt up over his head.

Daniel scooted down the bed and started untying Jack’s shoes. Jack’s shirt flew onto the floor. The soles of Jack’s shoes pressed into the mattress as he lay down on his back and undid the button on his jeans. Daniel turned his head to watch as the zipper went down. It went down very slowly, and he wasn’t sure how much was necessary caution and how much was ‘let’s torment Daniel,’ but he didn’t care.

Jack lifted his hips and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs. His erection sprang free as he pushed jeans and briefs down to his thighs.

Daniel reached back and caressed the outside of Jack’s thigh and hip before returning his attention to Jack’s feet. At his touch, Jack lifted them, one at a time, and Daniel removed his shoes and tossed them to the floor. Jack wasn’t wearing socks. Daniel took a moment to stroke his bare feet, to rub his arches.

Jack’s hand splayed against Daniel’s back. “There’s nothing I like better than a foot massage. Except right now there’s something I’d like a whole lot better.”

Daniel tweaked a toe before moving to slide Jack’s jeans and briefs off.

Jack kicked them to the floor.

Daniel moved up the bed and put a hand on Jack’s chest.

Jack covered his hand. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Daniel grinned. “Such as?”

“I’m almost certain you said ‘we’ when you said ‘naked.’ Almost certain. Fairly certain.”

“But this is…Give me a minute?”

Jack inhaled and let the leg opposite Daniel sprawl to the side. “Not that much to look at. You’ve seen it all before.”

“Not like this. Not…” Daniel moved his hand out from under Jack’s and reached down. “This is new.”

“Had it for years,” Jack said tightly.

“But now I get to have it.”

Jack closed his eyes and didn’t reply.

“I’ve been thinking.” Daniel worked Jack gently.

“That’s always dangerous.” Jack’s hips rocked up a millimeter.

“On P4Y-721.”

“I’m going to assume that’s where we danced.”

“Yeah. Where you let me lead.”

Jack’s eyes shot open.

“Just wondering what your position is on…positions.”

Jack blinked slowly. “Have a look.”

Daniel looked. Jack was lying on his back. Daniel was leaning over him, touching him. “This is good?”

“Do you hear me complaining?”

Daniel scrunched up his nose. “I really don’t.”

“This is good. Other way is good. It’s all good, Daniel.” Jack licked his lips and squirmed. “Are you ever planning on getting naked?”

Daniel kissed him, hard, before shifting to the side of the bed and standing.

Jack’s eyes devoured him as he stripped.

Daniel had one knee on the bed when Jack put out a hand to stop him. "Drawer."

Daniel paused and twisted to the side. He opened the drawer of the nightstand, and was struck by how intimate an act that seemed. The same hand that had just held Jack's cock was venturing into almost equally personal space. That same hand was trembling as Daniel lifted out a folded towel. He laid it on the bed next to Jack and uncovered condoms and lube.

"You should see your face," Jack said quietly. "Too real?" He curved his hand around Daniel's knee.

Daniel shook his head, even though inwardly he had to acknowledge that there was some truth in that. "I'm just…"

"Just?"

"Hopeful."

"Told you it was all good."

"That's not what I meant."

"Maybe that was me getting my hopes up."

Daniel's hands weren't shaky at all as he tore off a condom from the strip and ripped it open with his teeth. "You'll get fucked, don't worry."

Jack exhaled a gust of startled laughter and began breathing more quickly. "What are you hopeful about?"

"Can I tell you after?"

"You don't have to tell me at all. Here, let me do that."

Daniel put the condom in Jack's hand. Jack wrapped his other hand warmly around Daniel's cock and stared into his eyes for a long second before turning his attention to the process of getting the condom seated and rolled into place with sure, deft fingers. Daniel cupped Jack's scalp and watched, breathing through his mouth.

Jack snapped his fingers. "Gimme."

Daniel passed him the lube.

As Jack coated the condom with slow, light strokes, he looked up at Daniel. "You wanna prep me, or watch me do myself?"

Daniel's brain exploded. He grabbed for the base of his cock to make sure it didn't follow suit.

Jack's eyes blazed. "You _really_ should see your face."

"Please stop talking."

Jack lay back against his pillow, looking very self-satisfied. He held up the lube and looked at it for a second before tucking it down between his legs, where it nestled between balls and thigh.

"You have every intention of being the death of me, don't you?"

Jack's smirk said one thing; the hand that stroked gently down Daniel's arm said something entirely different.

Daniel positioned himself between Jack's outstretched legs. "We doing it this way?"

"Get me ready this way, okay? I'll flip over for the rest."

Daniel felt himself flushing. Jack wanted to watch his face. It was written all over _his_ face. He reached for the lube, smiling as he realized that it went both ways. He would be able to watch Jack's expression as he penetrated him, explored him, found his hot spots. He thoroughly coated the first two fingers of his right hand and flipped the cap shut.

Jack licked his lips and pulled his legs up, tilting his pelvis. "Don't tease, okay? Some other time. Not…" He swallowed audibly and didn't finish his sentence.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at him and sighed. "We don't have that much time."

Jack's eyes closed while his chest shook with silent laughter. He stopped laughing when Daniel inched one finger into him. His jaw dropped, his eyes fluttered open and closed again. Daniel wiggled his finger and pushed in some more. Jack smiled faintly and spread his hands out to the side. Daniel pushed in all the way.

"Yeah."

Daniel fucked Jack with even, fluid thrusts, then pulled his finger out. "You're not watching."

Jack's eyes flew open and focused on Daniel's after a second. Daniel set his tongue against his upper lip and pushed two fingers in. Jack snorted air in through his nose and grinned at him. Daniel grinned back and started fucking him slowly. "Good?"

"Very."

Daniel repositioned himself until he was leaning on his left elbow, stretched out over Jack almost as though he were already fucking him with his cock. He moved his fingers more rapidly. Jack's hands came up off the bed and clutched at his shoulders. Daniel's sheathed cock jerked, bumped against the base of Jack's cock. "Okay," Daniel grunted. He pulled his fingers out and moved to the side of the bed, giving Jack ample room to move. He wiped his fingers on the towel as he watched Jack turn in a series of uncoordinated jerks.

"Pillow?"

Jack shook his head. "Not if this works for you."

Jack's ass propped up like an offering on an altar would definitely work for Daniel, but this was working, too. A different look, a different angle, a little more work for him, but obviously Jack's preference. The point was, angle aside, here was the ass Daniel had stolen looks at in the showers and the locker room, lean and muscled and drool-worthy, and waiting for his cock.

Daniel knelt between Jack's widespread legs and parted his cheeks, watching the glistening hole contract spasmodically. "Tell me," he said.

Jack nodded, understanding.

Daniel gripped Jack's left cheek, slippery with lube, and guided his cock with his other hand. Jack was incredibly tight. Even lubed and supposedly loosened. "Can you relax a little?"

Jack sighed and wiggled his butt in circles. "It's been a few weeks."

For weeks, read years. "Yeah, me, too." Daniel pushed, and slid in farther than he'd expected. "Ah!"

"Uh!"

Daniel lowered a bit of his weight onto Jack and held very still. "Don't be too disappointed if I come, okay?"

"Be disappointed if you didn't."

"You know what I… ah!" Jack was working his butt in circles again. Daniel put his forehead on Jack's back. "Do you have to do that? Oh, God! I can feel you laughing in my _cock_."

"When's the last time your cock had a good laugh?"

Daniel couldn't help laughing himself at that, and he slid forward another inch. "Oh." He lifted his head and looked at Jack's damp, pink face. Jack was gnawing on the corner of a pillow case. Daniel was all the way in. "Love you."

Jack spat out the pillow case and flailed back with his hand. Daniel captured it, held it. For a moment they just breathed, locked and linked together.

"Before? I was – am – hopeful that this is it for you. Because you're it for me."

"All of that. All of it. Every word. Yes. Me, too. Yes, Daniel."

Daniel kissed Jack's shoulder blade, closing his eyes. "I'm going to move now. And I'm going to come. I promise I'll do better next time."

Jack squeezed his hand. "It'll never be better than this. Couldn't be." He dropped Daniel's hand like a hot coal and tugged at the pillow next to him. "Shoot me now." He draped the pillow over his now beet-red face.

Laughing, Daniel lifted the corner of the pillow and spoke directly into Jack's ear. "Not a chance, lover."

Jack squirmed.

Daniel gasped and moved, pulling back his hips and cocking them forward again in short, deep jabs. He didn't have the control right now for long strokes or the coordination for smooth ones. He had no idea what kind of fuck Jack normally preferred, whether this was doing anything for him, whether he was hurting him. Was he hurting him? "Tell me," Daniel gasped, ready to panic.

Jack raised his hand, thumb and forefinger forming a circle, and shook it several times.

_Better than okay._

Relief was release. A few more jerking thrusts and Daniel was spilling into the condom, into _Jack_ , and it was so sweet that he could've cried. He blinked, sniffed, opened his mouth wide in search of air. Jack threw aside the pillow and reached back for Daniel's hand again. Daniel clutched it and buried his face in the sweaty hair at the nape of Jack's neck. "Do you in a sec," he mumbled.

"No need," Jack mumbled back.

It took a second to sink in. He turned his head. "Really?"

"Guess with the pillow you couldn't hear me screaming your name."

"Well," Daniel said. "Something to look forward to, then."

"Mm."

"In that case, I'll move in a minute."

"Take your time."

"I'll fall asleep."

"I don't care."

"Jack."

"I don't."

"Well, I do."

"No, you don't."

Daniel chuckled. "If everyone who's ever called us an 'old married couple' could see us now."

Jack yawned. "Don't be ridiculous, honey. We're clearly newlyweds."

A warm glow started deep in Daniel's chest. "Well, what do you know about that?"

"You like that idea?"

"Are you proposing?"

Jack paused. "First chance we get."

It was a small, cold dash of reality, but it was still a promise. "You're on." Daniel gave Jack's hand a hard squeeze and leaned down over his shoulder. "Oh, hey! We already have a song for our first dance."

Jack's eyelids fluttered as he smiled.

~~~~

Daniel sat on the dock, watching the play of moonlight on the softly rippling surface of the pond. The night was filled with the quiet sounds of nocturnal animals going about their business: a slight rustle in the bushes, a splash of water near the shore. The birds were silent, except for one owl so far away that it could hardly be heard.

Lady sighed at his feet and Daniel leaned down from his chair to give her ear a scratch. Settling back, he sighed, too. It was a beautiful night. Summer was showing a welcome if surprising tendency to linger this year. He knew the weather patterns of Minnesota intimately by now, after so many years of calling it home. Of making his home here, with Jack.

Fishing, hunting, gardening, chopping wood. It wasn’t as if they’d been living like pioneers, of course. It was a twenty-first-century type of primitive living, with a generator, a window air-conditioning unit, a microwave and a deep freeze. A satellite dish and an electric coffeemaker. Daniel grinned. And a _backup_ coffeemaker. Jack had learned _that_ lesson one long snowbound weekend.

Daniel made a mental note to check the status of the fuel supply for the snowmobile. He shifted in his chair, slowly stretching his neck from side to side. First thing in the morning and last thing at night, he felt every minute of his age. He swallowed, thinking of Jack’s warm hands and soothing massages.

Lady stood, gave herself a shake that made her collar tags jingle, and moved to his side, plopping down with her nose poking underneath Jack’s empty chair. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

Jack’s chair had been empty for eight months now.

Daniel felt the telltale prickle high up inside his nose and the tightening of his throat. He looked up to the sky, and the full moon swam in his vision as he blinked. Well. It was going to be one of _those_ nights, was it? They came less and less often. He gave the moon a watery, accusatory smile and swiped at the corner of his right eye with his finger.

How many times had they danced under that moon? Far too many to count. Daniel’s chest swelled with memories. And they’d danced under more than one alien moon. They’d found ways. Oh, they’d been so clever. So in love. He smiled. Sly and sneaky, Jack had always called him, admiringly. Even though Daniel was pretty sure it had been Jack at least half the time, plotting and finding ways to indulge their proclivity.

Jack, the moon, music and romance. It had never gotten old, although he and Jack slowly, inexorably had.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and reached blindly towards the chair beside him. Just for a moment, he imagined he could feel Jack’s hand, warm and callused against his own.

He opened his eyes and looked up again at the bright moon. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he closed his hand tightly around nothing and said, “I’m still in love with you.”

 

 

~~~~  
[Harvest Moon](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVi0UvFu8Yo)  
Neil Young, 1993


End file.
